Accidents
by ZoeTsunami
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail related oneshots - mostly they'll be centered around a specific pairing. Number one: Accidents, a Gruvia oneshot. "T-that wasn't... It was an accident, Juvia!"


**Accidents**

**A Gruvia Oneshot**

The guild was packed full of people and, as usual, there was a lot going on. It seemed that someone had provoked Natsu, and now he was standing in the center of the main room, surrounded by people who were shouting and fighting.

Gray hadn't actually meant to get into this fight – but as things often went, he had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time, and Natsu had bumped into him from behind.

"Watch where you're going, Gray! You wanna have a go, too?!" he yelled, throwing a ball of fire at the ice mage.

Gray dodged, an irritated look crossing his face. "Oi, you should look out who you're running into!" He balled his hand into a fist, a magic circle appearing above it.

Natsu grabbed the nearest table and flung it at him, hitting him square in the stomach. Gray gasped as his breath was knocked out of him and he flew backwards several feet.

He braced himself for the collision with the nearest wall – but that collision never came. Instead he heard a surprised shriek behind him and felt himself crashing into something surprisingly soft.

Pushing the table off himself he spun around, Natsu's laughter ringing in his ears.

"Hey, are you alr-"

He stopped, feeling his lips brush against something. Surprised, he leaned back to see who he had bumped into.

"Juvia!"

"Eh?! Gray-sama…?"

When she saw who had caused her fall her eyes grew wide, pressing her hands over her mouth and blushing wildly.

"Uh, sorry… did you get hurt?" he asked, frowning slightly. Then he realized why she was so embarrassed: in the confusion it seemed their lips had briefly touched.

Juvia's head seemed to be steaming with heat as she exclaimed through her fingers:

"G-Gray-sama k-kissed Juvia!"

Her eyes had started to sparkle as if her biggest dream had come true.

He blushed, too. "Ah, no, that wasn't –"

But Juvia was no longer listening. She had jumped to her feet with stars in her eyes, exclaiming: "Juvia can't believe this! This is the best day in Juvia's life! Gray-sama –"

Shocked, Gray jumped up as well and caught her by the shoulders.

"Calm down, damn it! Someone will hear you!"

He urged her into a corner, away from the racket in the guild behind them, and away from anyone who might be listening in on them.

Thankfully she had quieted down – although now she was looking at Gray with a dreamy expression on her face, swooning over him.

"Besides," he said, snapping her out of her trance, "that wasn't a kiss! It… it was an accident!"

She looked up at him as if she didn't quite understand.

"But Gray-sama –"

He cut her off by leaning down towards her and covering her mouth with his.

He kissed her cautiously, as if he himself wasn't sure what he was doing. Juvia's eyes widened, and her blush deepened rapidly.

Slowly he pulled back from her, looking down into her scarlet face.

"T-this time, it was on purpose," he muttered quietly, blushing and avoiding her gaze. "There's a difference, see? I-If you didn't like it, then… I'm sorry…"

Juvia shook her head vigorously. "G-Gray-sama, J-Juvia… Juvia loves –"

She was cut off yet again as his lips met hers, suffocating her words into muffled astonishment. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

When they broke apart, Juvia gasped. She felt him holding her – she was closer to him than she had ever been before.

"I know," he said quietly. "I do, too."

"… eh…?! G-Gray-sama… l-loves Juvia…?"

He looked down at her, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah. I… I guess so."

* * *

She opened her mouth to say something, but was drowned out by the whooping of the rest of the guild. They both turned to find everyone surrounding them, laughing and applauding.

"It was about time," Erza said, nodding in approval.

"No need to thank me," Natsu added, grinning in a satisfied kind of way before he burst into loud, obnoxious laughter.

"Aye!" Happy added, as Gray picked up the table lying beside him and chucked it at Natsu's head.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Hey there you guys :D**

**So there you have it - just a little something to keep you occupied before I update my other stories again. I've been incredibly busy (as always -_-'), and I'm glad I got this done ^^**

**Hope you enjoy - I'll add further oneshots in due time. Reviews are appreciated, of course ^^**

**Have a nice day!**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


End file.
